1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter electromagnetic switch for controlling supply of electric power to a starter motor.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-111231, such a starter electromagnetic switch includes a switch coil connected to a key switch through a switch terminal. This switch coil serves as an electromagnet which creates an attraction force when the key switch is turned on to supply the switch coil with a current from a battery. A plunger, which is slidably installed inside the switch coil, is attracted to a stationary iron core forming a magnetic circuit of the electromagnet (switch coil) when the electromagnet creates the attraction force, to thereby close a main contact of a starter motor. When the key switch is turned off, the attraction force disappears, and accordingly the plunger is put back under the action of a bias spring, to thereby open the main contact.
The starter electromagnetic switch is installed on the starter before the starter is mounted on a vehicle. Such a conventional starter electromagnetic switch has a problem in that, if the switch terminal thereof is accidentally applied with a voltage, the plunger is moved, causing a pinion of the starter to project unintentionally. Accordingly, it has been necessary to pay careful attention so as not to apply a voltage by mistake to the switch terminal until the starter is mounted on the vehicle, and a specific switch cable is connected to the switch terminal.